You saved me
by Kaylagirl1238
Summary: When you met me Edward,I was broken, beaten, you might have made a mistake,but you saved me." Edward wasn't the only one with a secret. "I love you,you know." "I know..." When your life has been lifeless for so long can you live,Love? "Can i love you?"
1. Chapter 1

Hey I tried this like it, hate it? Check out my other story and Review!

**Disclaimer:** yeah…I don't own it…Stephenie Meyer does.

Kayla: D

***********************************************************************

When I was younger I didn't wish for miracles and happy endings with my prince charming, no I wished for my life. I wished to wake up at this hellhole with everything intact, to make sure that I didn't bleed as I went to sleep and until I woke up. I wished for freedom. Though no one would rescue me. So I'm taking it upon myself to leave and never return. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I wish for a day that I am beaten and bruised.

Since my mother died 5 years ago my father has been, on a rampage? I don't know how to describe it though. He is a drunk that I do know. He started beating me for 4 and a half, I've learned to cope, but my body is physically damaged for god. I started to get dressed to get ready for Charlie. I yanked o my Maroon sweatshirt and a pair of sweats. I quickly got my hair in a high ponytail and walked downstairs to make Charlie his breakfast. I still an hour till school after I was finished so I decided to go for a run. Running helped me get away and into my own world. I took out the door at a normal walking pace, until I tripped. When I walked I fell but when I ran, I wouldn't, couldn't. To feel the cool wind against your face and the adrenaline pumping through my veins, it was just perfect. I put my hood up to hide the bruises on my face and started up the street. I let myself be taken under with the pure _free _feeling it let me have. I started to go faster and faster till I felt myself full on sprinting. I knew any minute I would need to stop or keep going and be risked to being sick. I tried but I couldn't stop. I ended up heaving on the side of the road. Shit, I forgot to check on Charlie. I tried to get up, I couldn't. Fuck, anyone could come here and take me, Charlie, god he's going to kill me. That's when I decided to take a risk, live, try to be _free_. I got up slowly before I crumpled to the ground. I heard a car screech to a halt, that's when I thought, a perfect time to die, or worse. I looked up to see a yellow Porsche? I didn't know much about murderers or whatever this person was, but wouldn't a murderer wan a big, killing car?

"Oh My God are you okay!" I looked at the voice and a laugh escaped my lips. She was short. Not even short she was like a pixie with short spiky black hair. "Oh did I hit you please god then will have to move." I heard her mumble the last part until she went blank. Her eyes glazed over and she became unresponsive, not that I asked her but then she snapped out of it. "Oh my god, you have to come with us." What should I say, yes get me out of this hellhole I call my life?

"Um…. I don't even know you?" was I really looking at a question not to. I couldn't form a real reason I am utterly insane.

"Come on, we got to get you dressed and taken care of. My dads a doctor we can call your parents." I shuddered and backed a step away. If I go back to Charlie's now I'll be beaten senseless. "Your parents did this to you?" she asked in a slow questioning manor.

"My Father yes."

"God, I'm Alice by the way, we are reporting this to the police." She said starting to storm over to grab my arm.

"No."

"What?"

"No. My dad is the police chief."

"Are you…? Isabella Swan?"

"Bella yes, I can't I won't go back though. Not to him, after he, after he killed my mother."

"Then well, we'll talk to the deputy." She said gazing into my eyes; I swear I saw her eyes turn black when I said killed.

"No we can't—"

"Bella, we have to…"

"He helps Charlie."

"What?"

"He helps Charlie, beat me." I said looking anywhere but into her eyes. I glanced into the woods just to see the shadows move. I glanced at Alice only to see her muttering something slow and fast under her breath like "Go away…. Edward…. Later…. Emmett…Hunting…. Jasper…. Talk…Carlisle." She stopped suddenly noticing that I was watching. I turned my head quickly looking to my feet and felt the blush spread across my face.

"Alice, I will be on my way if you excuse me." I said grabbing my arm free only to be stopped my own two feet. I braced for the impact but instead in never came. Only I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see who it was and blushed. He was well…wow…he had bronzed hair and a crocked smile. His eyes were a dazzling topaz and he was well like Adonis himself. A Greek God sent down to catch me—a crazy teenager with a massive crush on him. I stood up straighter but he didn't loosen his grip.

He seemed to keep the beautiful smile of his plastered on his face as he held his breath. I noticed that I was holding mine as well and let it out embarrassed by the blush that was conquering my face. His hand timidly went to my cheek to gently stroke my jaw line. He seemed to take a breath and his eyes instantly turned black, a memorizing deep ongoing black.

I couldn't seem to take away from his stare. In an instant everything was in slow-mo. My neck was strained to the right and this god was bent down his lips pressed to my jugular. At first I thought he was kissing me, till it started. A slow burning that seemed to light a fire as it traveled down into my veins, it was burning me from the inside. Each molecule in my existence shut down slowly, painfully, ripping me apart in complete and agonizing slow motion. I felt my skin rip and peel at the hems of my veins. Each bone was changing? Each move I made no matter how small of a flinch was ripping me apart. I wanted to die at this point more then any other in my pathetic life. Not after my first beating, not after learning of my mother and Phil's death knowing there was now no chance of escaping Charlie, no, all those were horrible this, this was pure torture.

What Charlie did when he was hard didn't pale in comparison. I needed to die—now. "Please—Please kill me—Please." I tried begging the air reaching out tearing at the flesh in my back as the fire got worse consuming each cell my body had to offer. I heard a soft sob and a reassuring hand on mine. I could feel the tears that poured from my eyes. They were not normal they stung. Like they were spiked with harsh venom that was destined to torture its predator's prey.

Whoever this Adonis was had hell to pay if I ever woke up. I sat withering pain as my last tears blurred my eyes and my body was morphing into a killing death trap. I waited for the pain to knock me unconscious that was a vain dream. The pain was worse and kept you awake, just my luck. I felt a numb injection into my arm and felt numb cover the burning top layer of flesh. But as soon as it came it was gone. "More…more" I squeaked out hoping my captures were kind, they were. The last thing I heard was a velvety telling someone he was sorry and he would fix it.

Did that mean I was to die? Please Adonis kill me…please.

********************************************************************

Do you like it? Huh…I don't know until you review! Until then it's a one shot unless I get a big response (10 reviews?) please…


	2. VOTE!

Hey guys please vote on my author page on which of my stories you want me to finish next…only chance, there is 1 vote already for god bless the kiss cam, I want you to belong to me, and one missed call…. So VOTE PLEASE!!! You have one week from today…. VOTE!!

_Kayla_


	3. i know just dont kill me until u read

Hi guys, as you know I haven't updated in a while…. This wasn't because I decided I didn't want to write anymore, as one of you know a couple months ago I was in a car accident in this accident my seat belt was cut and my head went through the windshield of my dad's for flex… I have been in and out of the hospital for months and was in a coma for a month after the accident, this prevented me from writing any of my stories, sooo I am sorry for the not updating and not replying to reviews starting next week ill start replying and updating… in a review can you tell me what story you would like to see me finish first. The Princess of Volterra in counting I will write a better end/extension sooo thank you I love all you guys and im ready to get back to writing! So review and tell me thanks!

KAYLA 


End file.
